Tout commence et tout fini avec un piano
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Shion est une personne solitaire qui joue du piano en secret. Nezumi est son contraire et il découvre son secret. Ils vont se rencontré, se parler et... il faut lire. C'est triste comme oneshoot.


Donc un texte sur No.6 avec Nezumi et Shion.

Ces personnages ne sont pas de moi (dommage), il sont l'œuvre de Atsuko Asano.

Donc je vous met aussi le lien pour le fameux morceau que joue Shion.

Michael Ortega it's hard to say goodbye. .com/watch?v=snYjAlvwiwA (le fameux morceau avec le lien youtube)

* * *

><p>Je me souviens. Je me souviens. Je savais jouer du piano mais personne ne le savait, c'était mon secret. Je voulais garder cela pour moi, personne ne devait savoir. C'était mon jardin secret. J'étais vraiment très solitaire, de toute façon personne ne venait me voir, personne ne venait me parler. C'était très bien ainsi. Je voulais rester seul. De toute façon je n'ai jamais connu que ça, la solitude, encore et toujours. Je suis parti loin de chez moi, j'ai coupé tous les ponts avec ma famille. Ils n'ont pas cherché à me retrouver.<p>

Je suis toujours à l'écart, mon air blasé et ma couleur de cheveux blanche, les marques sur mon visage ne me procurent que brimades, moqueries et solitude. Peu importe, j'aime la solitude.

A la fin des cours, quand le lycée est vide, je vais dans la salle de musique et je joue, encore, encore et encore. Je joue du piano une bonne partie de la nuit. Je joue pour les ombres du bâtiment, juste pour elles, pour personne d'autre. Je ne veux jouer pour personne.

Toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, de fort, d'aimé et de respecté. Tout le monde t'admire, tout le monde te voit. Tu es beau aussi, les yeux couleur argent, les cheveux couleur nuit, un très beau visage en somme. On est tellement opposé. Tu ris autant que tu souris. Tout le monde t'apprécie, tu as tellement de qualités et très peu de défauts. Je t'ai observé une fois, juste une fois, pendant la pause entre deux cours. Tu étais bien entouré, aussi bien de filles que de garçons. Tu ris avec eux, ils rient avec toi. Tu les embêtes gentiment. Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas, ce que je ne serai jamais. Je t'envie, mais tu le mérites, sûrement. Après ça, je ne t'ai plus jamais regardé. Je n'entendais que ton rire.

Des fois, lorsque je joue du piano, je pense à toi, je pleure. J'ai mal, j'ai froid, j'ai peur seul dans le noir avec le piano comme seul compagnie.

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment s'est-on rencontré ? Je m'en souviens, jamais, jamais je n'oublierai ça, jamais. Je ne pourrai pas oublier cet instant. Tu riais, encore avec tes amis, vous faisiez beaucoup de bruit, je ne pouvais qu'entendre. Les filles t'ont invité à un karaoké, nous étions vendredi, il n'y avait pas école le lendemain. Tu as accepté. En même temps, pourquoi refuser une telle offre ? A la sorti des cours, tu es sorti joyeusement avec tes amis.

Moi j'ai attendu, comme tous les soirs. J'ai attendu qu'il fasse nuit, j'ai attendu qu'il n'y est plus âmes qui vivent dans le lycée. Comme tous les soirs, je me dirigeais devant la salle de musique pour y retrouver le seul ami que j'avais, le piano. J'ai joué un morceau mélancolique, mon préféré. Des notes douces, assez lentes, je me suis mis à les jouer. Je l'ai joué en boucle durant des heures. Je fais toujours cela lorsque je joue ce morceau. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de le jouer.

Tu avais oublié ton portable dans la salle de cours. Apres la soirée karaoké avec tes amis, tu es parti le récupérer. Moi je ne le savais pas, alors je continuais à jouer du piano en toute inconscience. En jouant, encore et toujours, le même morceau des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Tu es rentré. Tu ne faisais pas attention au bruit. Tu es allé dans la salle de cours pour reprendre ton bien. C'est à ce moment que tu as remarqué que des notes résonnaient dans le couloir. La nuit, la musique résonne beaucoup, comme dans une cathédrale.

Tu as été curieux, tu as voulu savoir d'où provenait cette mélodie que tu avais appréciée dès la première note entendue. Tu es arrivé devant la salle de musique. La porte était ouverte. Tu as regardé dans la pièce. Tu m'as vu. Je ne t'ai pas vu. J'étais dos à toi, absorbé par la musique. Je n'ai pas remarqué la présence derrière moi. Tu es resté à côté de la porte. Tu étais sans voix. Dans la surprise tu as lâché ton téléphone qui a heurté le sol dans un bruit sourd.

J'ai arrêté tout mouvement, et me suis retourné. Je étais surpris. J'ai pris peur. Quelqu'un avait découvert mon jardin secret. Je t'ai regardé. Tu m'as regardé. Aucun de nous deux n'a bougé. Nous étions trop surpris par l'autre. Aucun ne parlait, aucun ne faisait de mouvement. La surprise était trop grande. Aucun de nous deux ne savait comment agir. Tu as réagi le premier en ramassant ton portable. J'épiais chacun de tes gestes, la peur m'envahissait. Tu m'as parlé doucement, gentiment, comme si tu savais que j'étais terrifié.

Tu m'as dit que je jouais bien, je n'ai rien répondu. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais beaucoup cette mélodie, je n'ai rien répondu. Tu as dit que tu aimerais l'entendre encore une fois, je n'ai rien répondu. Tu as souris gentiment et tu es parti. Je suis parti aussi, peu de temps après toi.

Le lendemain, j'avais peur. Mais tout c'est passé comme d'habitude. Personne ne m'a parlé, toi tu n'en as pas parlé. Tu ne m'as pas regardé. Tu riais avec tes amis. Je n'existais toujours pas aux yeux du monde. Je n'existais toujours pas à tes yeux.

Comme tous les soirs je suis parti jouer du piano. Peut être que allais-tu revenir, mais j'ai quand même joué, tant pis si tu m'écoutais encore. J'ai joué le même morceau que la veille, toujours le même, en boucle, sans jamais m'arrêter.

Tu es revenu le soir, lorsque la nuit avait envahi les couloirs du lycée. Tu es revenu dans la salle, tu es entré, tu t'es assis dans l'estrade en face du piano. Je t'ai vu mais j'ai continué à jouer. Tu souriais. J'ai fermé les yeux, tout en continuant de jouer. Tu es resté là, aussi longtemps que j'ai joué. Tu as écouté, encore et toujours le même morceau, sans jamais te lasser. Je suis parti en premier, mais, toi, tu es resté dans la salle, tu as effleuré les touches du piano.

Le lendemain, j'existais à tes yeux. Tu m'as souri gentiment en me souhaitant une bonne journée. J'ai commencé à exister aux yeux du monde. Tes amis t'ont regardé avec surprise, mais tu es bien vite retourné avec eux. Le soir, tu es encore venu m'écouter jouer, toujours le même morceau, tu ne t'en es jamais lassé.

Le lendemain midi, tu as trouvé une excuse pour tes amis et tu es venu manger avec moi. C'était la première fois que je mangeais avec quelqu'un. On a parlé, j'ai souri pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le soir, tu es encore venu m'écouter. Le lendemain, tu m'as parlé ouvertement devant tout le monde. Ils étaient surpris, tu t'en moquais, tu voulais juste parler avec moi. Le soir, j'ai encore joué pour toi, le même morceau, encore et toujours. Tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais aussi. Tu passais tout ton temps avec moi. Tu as perdu tes amis les uns après les autres. Tu t'en moquais, tu voulais juste être avec moi.

Quelques temps plus tard, tu avais perdu tous tes amis, tu m'as avoué que tu étais malade, que tu étais condamné, que tu allais mourir bientôt. On a fait une promesse. Lorsque l'heure serait venue je jouerais le morceau, notre morceau. J'ai arrêté de le jouer jusqu'à ce jour. Ta santé se dégradait rapidement. On était chez toi, dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne, rien que nous deux et un piano.

Tu m'as demandé de jouer pour toi, de jouer notre morceau. On s'est embrassé et je me suis dirigé vers le piano pour jouer une ultime fois pour toi, une dernière fois, encore une fois, juste une dernière fois. Je savais, je savais que c'était la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, je voulais que ce morceau dure éternellement.

Tu es bien installé dans le canapé, tu me regardes et tu me souris. Je commence à jouer le morceau. Tu souris encore plus. C'est ton morceau préféré. Je le sais, alors pour la dernière fois, je joue ce morceau, notre morceau. Il est tout pour nous. On s'est rencontré. Tu es tombé amoureux de ce morceau. Je le jouais, je croyais être seul, tu l'as écouté, tu m'as regardé, on s'est parlé, on s'est connu et on s'est aimé, pour ce morceau, pour notre morceau.

Je le joue, les notes se suivent lentement. Tu souris toujours, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je sais que c'est la dernière fois. Mais toi, tu souris toujours, tu as vraiment l'air heureux. Pourtant, tu sais très bien ce qui va arriver. Mais tu es serin, tu es heureux, tu souris et moi, j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais, pour toi, je ne le fais pas, je continue de jouer notre morceau. Les notes filent encore dans l'air. C'est la dernière fois que ces notes voleront. On le sait bien tous les deux. Toi, tu ne les entendras plus et, moi, plus jamais je ne les jouerai. La musique file toujours, mais c'est bientôt la fin. J'ai de plus en plus de mal, mais je dois finir ce morceau, pour toi, juste pour toi. La fin est toute proche. Je te regarde, tu souris encore, je peux lire sur tes lèvres, que tu me dis « je t'aime et merci », et te réponds « je t'aime ».

Ton sourire semble s'élargir mais plus pour longtemps. Je le sais. Tu le sais. Nous le savons. Je vois tes yeux se fermer. J'ai envie de pleurer et t'arrêter mais le morceau n'est pas fini alors je continue, juste pour toi. Je veux que tu t'endormes avec cette musique. Tes yeux sont clos. Les miens pleurent, le clavier devient humide, mais je continue, je veux le terminer pour la dernière fois, je veux le faire pour toi. Les dernières notes, la fin, je laisse exprimer ma tristesse. Tout est fini. Le morceau. Le piano. Toi.

Je pleure, toujours et encore. Tes yeux sont clos, mais ton sourire est toujours présent. Mes larmes redoublent. Je finis par m'avancer vers toi, je remets tes cheveux en place pour la dernière fois. J'embrasse tes lèvres froides pour la dernière fois. J'ai joué du piano pour toi pour la dernière fois. J'ai joué du piano pour la dernière fois. Et je pleure pour toi pour la première fois. Je reste prés de toi à pleurer, encore et encore.

C'est la fin, tu es parti, une partie de moi est partie avec toi. Plus jamais je ne jouerai du piano. Je ne peux plus t'offrir mes notes. Ma vie redevient solitaire, je redeviens comme avant sans toi. Peut-être est-ce pire. Maintenant, j'attends le jour où je pourrai te rejouer du piano. Le jour où je pourrai te revoir. Le jour où je serai de nouveau à tes côtés.

* * *

><p>Voilà, un petit texte sur No.6.<p>

Allez laissez moi une review!


End file.
